Enjoy it!
by alwayswild
Summary: Alexis enjoys herself.


Oh geez, she`s frigging herself!  
On the bed.  
On my bed! Why isn`t she in her own bed?  
What does it matter? Now she`s here, having fun with herself, on your bed!  
What should I do?  
There`s nothing more cruel than stopping her now by walking in on her.  
It`s depraved …but I`m kinda turned on by watching her doing herself.

Richard Castle stood at the door to his bedroom, rooted.

He was just able to suppress an excited moan as he saw her licking her juicy fingers before his 19-year-old daughter went on to squeeze her tiny tits and playfully tug at her yet remarkably large nipples.

He closed his eyes as if that would prevent him from hearing her softly uttered, merely inaudible sighs.

Castle stood in silence, not knowing what to do, craving to stay and watch her on one side but also meaning to respect her privacy and back off.

But he couldn`t move an inch.

He was like nailed at the entrance, captivated by the sounds his little girl made, relieving her sexual tension.

He willingly decided to stay.

And watch.

It might be seen as disgusting and morally wrong but he was weak.

And horny.

As he then heard her moving on his bed, he opened up his eyes and watched her taking a pillow while she dragged her fingers through her pussy again. And with her fingers buried inside her, Alexis lay down on her stomach, putting the pillow, his pillow, between her legs to support her hand. Feeling the pressure that was put on her fingers, his little girl groaned out loud in sexual frustration.

And when he heard her gasping "dad" he almost lost it. He looked up to the ceiling as if there was something to help him out.

Oh geez, this is an ultimate test.

"Dad?"

Startled he looked at Alexis.

She hadn`t stopped masturbating.

He just glared at her.

"Dad…come over here! Please, help me out!"

He heard these words his little girl breathlessly moaned but he couldn`t believe what he heard.

He heard her request but still couldn`t believe what Alexis was suggesting there.

"Please…I need you…!"

It`s kind of bizarre. I must be hallucinating. Has she really indicated…what I think she has?

"Geez, what are you waiting for?"

Alexis lecherously squirmed on that pillow in her need, now the noises of her fingers in between her sopping pussy lips were all he heard except of her aroused moans.

As he suddenly awoke from his trance, he noticed that he already had quite a hard-on. No wonder, had he been sexually aroused by the sight of his little girl getting herself off on a pillow calling him "dad".

Alexis sensed the change in him before he even started walking towards her.

"I want you to take care of me, dad."

He sat down beside her, still, letting his eyes wandering over her body openly before his eyes fixed firmly on hers.

He focused on his daughter, noticed a deep blush on her cheeks, shiny lips, a beaming smile at him, piercing eyes, radiating sexual heat all over her face. And she still fucked that pillow trying to get off.

"If you really want this, Alexis, I will do whatever I can to please you."

"Great!"

He shifted on his side, leant over her body and pulled her fingers out from between her legs.

"Please, make me come!"

Castle first gently kissed her shoulder while stroking his hand down her spine, touching her only feather-like with the tips of his fingers.

And as he reached the curve of her small back he looked at her, silently asking her.

Alexis stared at her father, feeling these incredible sensations his fingertips roused in her. With a lust-hazed look into his eyes, she revealed her needs by just closing her lids for a short moment.

Richard Castle was about to get his daughter off.

He pressed two of fingers in between her ass checks and nudged them farther south, and the moment he pushed them in her warm wetness, he pulled her head to his face and kissed her softly on her lips.

His daughter greeted the touch of his fingers with a lust-filled groan.

Now he eagerly attacked her mouth with a wild tongue-kiss as he teasingly fingered her cunt.

Alexis kissed him back, showing her sexual hunger by gasping horny grunts into her father`s mouth.

Her hips bucked up towards his hand, riding it, wantonly panting now, whimpering in excessive desire, way too far on her way to be stopped now, so he once more dragged his fingers to her clit, rubbed her furiously there before he penetrated her.

He was so desperate to make her happy because she was his little girl after all.

As he intensely finger-fucked her cunt to completely satisfy her need, he whispered in her ear:

"Come for me, pumpkin!"

That was all Alexis needed.

She gripped the sheets, reveling in being right on the edge.

Arching her body, eyes closed and her face twisted with lust, she came in an amazing orgasm.

She screamed in highest pleasure.

Those overwhelming sensations uncontrollably gushing through her were leaving her totally satisfied.

Her limps got weak, exhaustedly she still panted in her release as the last ripples quivered through her.

A coy smile on her lips, the post-orgasmic bliss in her eyes, she looked up at him and whispered:

"Thank you, dad!"


End file.
